Love in the darkness
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: This is a reupload of my first fanfic atempt. I made a new account. I haven't written new chapters yet but made the old ones longer. It is set after 4X3. Caroline breaks down on Klaus's doorstep after being betrayed by Tyler. A greater threat is on its way to Mystic falls. And what does the biological father of Klaus has to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, you might have read this story before. I published some chapters in a different account. I made the chapters a little longer but have yet to write new chapters. Reviews are very welcome, even if you reviewed before! It means a lot and keeps me motivated! Forgive me for mistakes as English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Chapter one**

The doorbell rings. Reluctantly Klaus walks down the hallway to open the door. He has sent his hybrid staff away as he wants, no, he needs to be alone. After everything that happened he cannot stand the sight of another person, human or supernatural, at the moment. Chances are he will rip them apart in this strange mood he is in. He has been sitting next to the coffin with Rebekah in it all night. Her once so beautiful features now grey and lifeless. And he is responsible. Again. He does what he has to do. It is his duty to keep his siblings safe. And the only way he can protect Rebekah is by protecting her against herself. So he had to kill her. Again. He cannot understand why it is so hard this time. He has done it so many times before and when he removes the stake she will be back at his side unharmed. That is...after she has forgiven him for what he did to her...And this time he is not so sure of himself anymore. What if she won´t forgive him this time? Angrily he shakes his head. He is Klaus for gods sake. He at the top of the food chain, cannot be killed, he cannot love, Rebekah told him so herself and therefore he cannot care. Not now not ever.

By the time he gets to the door and opens it he has an extremely agonized look on his face. If Caroline hadn´t been so drunk she would have been really surprised to see Klaus like this. She stumbles over the threshold and nearly launches herself in his arms. ¨What do you want Caroline?¨ he asks in a fatigued tone of voice, not bothering to step aside and thus blocking her way.

¨You wouldn´t believe what this bastard Tyler did to me and it is all your fault, I hate you! She screams at him and hits him repeatedly on his chest. Klaus sighs: ¨sorry love, but I am not in the mood.¨ He pushes her outside and closes the door on her.

Caroline cannot believe what just happened and starts banging on the door, yelling and screaming for him to open the door. "Klaus, you stupid hybrid, you.. you...crazy bastard! Let me in! Damn you asshole! I hate you!" But the door remains closed. She lets herself drop to the floor in agony and starts to cry. She cannot stop and is sobbing so hard she nearly loses it. She had such a good time today and now she doesn´t know what to do anymore. She wishes she could die right there and then.

This afternoon Elena called her. "Care! How are you? I want to go shopping for a new outfit. Would you like to join me, it will be fun!" So they went to the shopping mall just the two of them, like old times when life was still normal . They had so much fun together and they both succeeded in finding nice and sexy outfits. They had dinner together and lots of whiskey in a bar in town. Now that they both were vampire they could drink lots more before it would have any effect on them. Two men approached them and insisted on buying them drinks, probably hoping to have easy sex tonight. In the end the guys ended up wasted and were thrown out of the bar. Caroline and Elena had so much fun and with their arms around eachother they sought a taxi and went back to Mystic Falls.

¨I am going to see Stefan¨, Elena told Caroline. ¨I feel so guilty about my night with Damon. I never even told Stefan that we kissed.¨ ¨Maybe you shouldn´t do that now Elena you are a little drunk after all, better to wait till you have sobered up don´t you think?" Elena was staggering on her feet by now. She giggled: "Maybe you are right, I do feel a little wobbly..."

Caroline felt more alive than she had in years and decided to go and surprise Tyler. She had a key to the Lockwood residence and snuck inside. It was late and she was expecting him to be asleep by now. She was wearing her new lingerie and couldn´t wait to show him. Silently she took the stairs and was surprised to hear laughter upstairs. He is probably watching a movie or something she thought to herself and pushed his bedroomdoor open.

¨Oh my god!¨ Caroline couldn´t believe her eyes. Tyler was indeed in his bedroom but he wasn´t alone. A very pretty brunette was lying next to him. Naked. Caroline spun on her heels and at vampire speed she tried to leave the house only to be stopped at the front door. ¨Wait ! Caroline! I can explain!¨ Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. If he wouldn´t have smelled so much like sex maybe she would have heard him out but now she just screamed at him: "we are so through Tyler, let go of me!¨ Before she could escape this humiliating scene the brunette bitch was suddenly in front of her: ¨So this would be the girl you have been going through such excruciating pain for¨ she said with a strong southern accent.

¨Who the hell are you?¨ Caroline spat out. ¨Nice to meet you dear, my name is Hayley. I helped your boyfriend to break the sire bond with Klaus. He was just showing me how grateful he is to me.¨ Caroline was so shocked she couldn´t speak. She ran off at vampiric speed. She couldn´t believe what she had just witnessed.

She was shaking all over with anger and hurt. She didn´t want to be alone and decided to go to the Mystic Grill where she added a whole lot of glasses of whiskey to the amount she already had consumed. None of her friends were at the grill, even Matt wasn´t working tonight. She tried calling Bonnie, but her phone was on voicemail. Elena didn´t answer her phone either.

Finally the bar closed and Caroline staggered outside. She was thinking things over and over and decided that everything which was wrong in this world was all to blame on Klaus. Adamant she walked over to the Mikaelson residence, she really felt like yelling at somebody right now and he deserved her wrath more than anybody else in the world.

And now she had ended up breaking down on the Mikaelson doorstep and she felt as if her undead heart was broken into a thousand pieces. Suddenly the door opened and Caroline gets scooped up in the arms of Klaus and carried inside the house. She rests her head against his muscular chest, too tired to resist.

Elena hadn't gone straight to her own house as she had promised Caroline but decided to go to Stefan anyway. The whiskey had made her feel brave and adamant to set things straight with Stefan. Surely he would understand, as he always did and it would rid her of the guilty feelings. Every time she thought about Damon she had all these confusing guilt feelings. Elena felt strongly that admitting her foolish actions to Stefan would help her process these feelings and she would be able to forget about Damon. After all it was so obvious that Stefan was the one for her, not Damon.

"Elena! " Stephan was real happy with his unexpected late night visitor. The way she stood there in the doorway looking so radiant and more alive than ever. Shimmers of light in her dark hair, her beautiful eyes wide open and sparkling, she looked more happy than he had seen her in quite a while. When he smelled the alcohol on her breath his expression changed. "Are you ok Elena? Come on in!" She threw her arms around his neck and said "not really Stefan, I have got some things I have to tell you".

Without saying a word Klaus carried Caroline throughout the hallway, up the stairs and straight to one of the guest rooms where he laid her down on the bed. "Get some rest love" he said. He wanted to leave the room but her croaked voice stopped him: "please Klaus, don't leave me alone". An unexpected lump in his throat made him turn around and sit next to her at the bedside. Looking into her beautiful darkblue eyes wet with unshed tears he pulled himself together, swallowed hard and then said: "Let me guess sweetheart, you came to my place for the hot hybrid sex I was promised earlier". His words made her snap right out of her grief. Enfuriated she shot out of the bed and slapped him in the face, her mood change being exactly what he had hoped to achieve with his sharp words.

He had no problems handling a pissed off baby vampire but he couldn't deal with a broken and devastated Caroline. Not now, not tonight, when he was already not feeling like his usual self. He was feeling so vulnerable, which was crazy obviously. He had survived all these centuries, all these feeble attempts to kill him. He was not weak, he was the strongest creature in the world. He had to come right back to his senses. He couldn't ever afford to show any weakness. By the time he had his act together again Caroline was kicking and hitting him like crazy. When she was about to get tired he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, hands above her head. She could feel his warm breath upon her when he hissed in a menacing tone of voice "are you done now my love?" No person in their right mind wouldn't back off by the sight of Klaus being in such a dangerous mood, but Caroline was still too drunk to be scared. "Not even close!" She spat at him "You destroyed my life! Tyler was everything to me! He meant the world to me, and you let him bite me and then you sired him and now he has been sleeping with this bitch." Her voice broke.

"Ah the beautiful wolf girl Hayley" Klaus said thoughtfully, "so he told you his little secret then?" "Not really", Caroline snapped, "I walked straight into them, the lying cheating bastard, I hate him! But I hate you more, why are you even alive, you should have been rotting in hell by now!" She tried to kick him again but he pushed his whole body against hers, using the pressure of his chest and hips to keep her fixated against the wall of the bedroom. She couldn't move anoher muscle.

His voice was raw with rage when he whispered: "Yes, you and your little friends had that planned for me, but you should have known better. I am always one step ahead of you!" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. " I trusted you Caroline, I trusted you that you would give me a chance to get to know me, without judging me. But you betrayed me, you let them use you to be my distraction so your friends could trap me." By now he was yelling at her. His dark blue eyes turned black and his muscles tensed "And that wasn't enough, was it. I bet you celebrated when I was lying in my coffin, close to being crumbled to ashes forever!" He saw a shadow of guilt moving over her face and that enraged him even further. "I should be ripping your heart out right now, but that wouldn't be quite as satisfactory as what I have in mind for you."

His words and the sheer evil look on his face sobered Caroline immediately up and by now she got really scared. Her grief over Tyler forgotten, his very existence forgotten, her survival instinct took over. She had to do something to distract Klaus, she had to get away from him, nobody knew where she was at this very moment. So she did the unthinkable. She pressed her mouth against his luscious lips and leaned in to him, relaxing her muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At first Klaus is completely taken aback by her action. After only a moments hesitation he decides to ignore the warnings his brain is flashing at him and he gives in to his animalistic needs. He ferociously kisses her back, ravishing her beautiful mouth. His hands slip under her shirt and pull her so close to his body she feels the air left her lungs at once. She gasps and tenses for a moment. He realizes his strength might scare her and loosens his grip just enough to let her breathe. He wastes no further time and deepens their kiss, giving her no option but complete surrender.

Their tongues find eachother in a frenzy and next thing Caroline knows is her whole world becoming hazy. There is nothing left but Klaus's lips, hands, and intoxicatingly sexy scent. Automatically her hands touch his back, his neck, and disappear in his thick dark blond curly hair, pulling him closer. All reason has left her.

His mouth trails from her mouth to her neck. She feels his fangs scraping the soft spot in her neck where the skin is most fragile. Surprisingly she isn't scared, although his bite could be painfully lethal. All her initial fears have subsided and she completely surrenders to her primal feelings for this incredibly handsome man.

She feels his strong hands slip under her brandnew lace bra. He impatiently rips it so her breasts are freed and exposed to his investigating fingers. Caroline feels her knees get weak with passion. She has never felt like this before. There is this fire inside her consuming her. It feels like every nerve in her body responds to him. Her fingers are searching for his naked flesh under his shirt. She feels his muscles move under his warm skin. She gasps as she feels his growing excitement against her core. His mouth is back on hers, hungrily, passionately, forcefully. Klaus pushes her on the bed, she feels the weigth of his body on hers which feels strangely reassuring. Her hand searches the zipper of his jeans as he puts his knee down to spread her legs. Next she feels his warm lips and tongue on her nipple. She arches her back and moans ¨Klaus...¨

Then all of a sudden Klaus pushes her away and growls: "go home Caroline! Your little trick has worked, you succeeded, now run, before I change my mind". He jumps off the bed and starts walking around like a caged tiger. Caroline is shocked and speechless. Quickly she gets up and straightens her clothes. Completely baffled she looks at him. Klaus looks more dangerous than ever. He sits down and turns his back on her. But in the second their eyes meet she notices to her astonishment there seem to be tears in his eyes. He has such an un-Klaus-like sad look on his face there is no way on earth she could leave him alone like that. She sits down next to him and gently she strokes his face and whispers "but I don't want to go". He grabs both her arms and bellows: "Didn´t I just tell you to leave! Go! Now! Listen to me or I swear I will kill you!¨

* * *

There is a full moon over Mystic falls. At three am in the morning most houses are dark and the streets are abandoned. There is nobody to witness the dark shadows in town expanding and spreading around. If you listen carefully you can hear wolves howl far away and other unworldly sounds seem to grow louder and louder.

In the house of the Salvatore brothers the lights are still on. "Stefan" Elena says softly "I kissed Damon. I didn't mean too, but it happened and I am so sorry about that." She looks up hoping for some comforting words from him but Stefans' expression doesn't give away what he is thinking or feeling. Insecure now Elena tries to grab his hands but Stefan turns away from her. "Go on, there is more isn't there?" He states calmly. "Yes Stefan, there is more..." Elena sighs. "I got blood-drunk with Damon the night he took me to the party and teached me how to feed. Stefan please... look at me.." Elena begs him with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Slowly Stefan turns around to face his beautiful girlfriend. The hurt she witnesses in his eyes feels like a slap in her face. "Stefan I am so sorry...I never meant to hurt you...I love you, not Damon, it will never happen again!" She starts to cry. "Elena".." Stefan sighs, feeling empty. "It's OK, I understand, the blood can make you lose control and well...can induce sexual feelings, so I should be happy that it was just a kiss, right?" "Stefan..." Elena hesitates. "I kissed Damon when I was still human...".

* * *

Damon is on his way home through the deserted moonlit streets of Mystic Falls. He has spent the evening going out dancing, every now and then feeding on a brunette girl who, coincidence or not, seemed to look a lot like Elena. He smirks thinking back about the last girl, Suzanne or Stephanie, or whatever her name was. She was all over him and begging him to take her home. He feels just a little sorry that he rejected her but since a long time he actually felt comfortable with being just by himself.

Damon shakes his head, lately he has been feeling so old, which of course is what he is, in years, even if he still looks like the handome son of one of the Greek gods. He looks like a teenage girl dream in his black leather pants and boots. His beautiful blue eyes sparkle with an otherworldly glow when he ponders on a few existential questions. Like how it is even possible that in a relatively short period of time his undead life has been turned upside down and inside out and made him change more in the span of a couple of weeks than in a 100 years? Like the way his role in it all had graduately changed from being the bad irresponsible brother to the babysitter of Stefan and their friends. How on earth did this all happen?

The cool winter air clears his head, like a veil is blown away from his brains and allows him to see the broader picture he has been missing all this time. Elena of course is the answer. Her very existence changed him to the core of his being. And good old Alaric..So far Damon had managed not to think about Alaric all night long. He swallowed hard. "I miss you, my friend" he whispers to the dark. Is it just his imagination or did something in the night atmospere just seem to shift? A shiver runs down his spine.

"Come on buddy" he told himself, "that's what happens when you get too serious". He keeps on walking, by now longing to go home and have a good glass of whiskey instead of the cheap drinks they were pouring in the bars.

Then he freezes and looks up. In the most silent time of night in the quiet streets of Mystic Falls he suddenly notices motion in a small allyway. At the same time he catches a glimpse of the moon from the corner of his eye. It has a deep red colour.

* * *

Despite the fact Klaus has frightened her with his sudden outburst Caroline makes no attempt to leave. She tries to process what just has happened. She cannot believe her own reactions. One moment she was scared to death by Klaus, convinced her life was about to end. The next moment she got lost in kissing him, clinging on to him like nothing else mattered. She still feels breathless and her body starts to shake now that he broke the contact so brutally. She doesn't understand what's happening.

Although her mind screams: "run like hell" her heart speaks louder. She carefully approaches Klaus to comfort him. ¨What´s wrong? Please talk to me!¨ He is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, his back turned towards her and he makes soft roaring sounds. Although Caroline is terrified she gently puts her hand on his shoulder. The black t-shirt he is wearing feels so warm underneath her hand. Suddenly he jumps off the bed and lunges right at her. He growls in a strange animalistic voice "Leave! Now! Please!" Caroline shrieks and stumbles while she tries to get away from him. She falls flat on her back and sees his black boots coming closer to her face. Suddenly Klaus bends over moaning with pain and his face is just an inch away from hers when she sees his eyes turn yellow. "Oh my god, you are changing!" she screams.

"Yes, he is" a cold female voice speaks. "And you have to leave now, Caroline" She feels two hands under her armpits, dragging her back to her feet. Caroline turns around: "Esther!" she exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus is still on the floor, howling and growling. He is in agonizing pain. His nails and hair is growing at a rapid pace and the features in his face begin to change, becoming more...wolflike. With his heightened senses he smells Caroline's fear, and also the faint lingering of her arousal.

He knows for sure at first she had been trying to distract him with her kiss. But he also noticed her kissing him back. At least he had some impact on her. She couldn't hide that from him, he had heard her panting and had felt her growing passion while he was holding her so tight.

Feeling her so close to him drove him to the edge of insanity, stirred emotions in him long forgotten. He had wanted to possess her body more than hybrid life itself. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the drunk and traumatized girl who had just witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her. So he had no choice but to brutally end their embracement before he would lose control. His brains can hardly contain what happened next.

"I am not going anywhere. I'll be damned if I let you alone with Klaus!", Caroline hissed at Esther. "_Huh, where did that come from?_ " She thought to herself. The air around them starts to swirl and grows as cold as ice as Esther walks straight at her. Caroline swallows hard. Telling herself: "_what am I doing, why am I not doing as told? I should get the hell out of here!"_

"A blond girl this time...Who would have guessed?" Esther seems to be talking to herself. "So different from Tatia, you seem so strong..., maybe I should take a chance on you and let you live." Viciously she shakes her head "no...no, too dangerous, that would be asking for more trouble". "I am truly sorry Caroline...I really appreciate you but..." Caroline backs away from her but Esther moves so fast that it seems her feet aren't even touching the ground. She is chanting a spell with her eyes closed.

_Why is this happening to me after all this time? I haven't become a wolf since I broke the curse of the sun and the moon. And now I am changing involuntarily. What is happening? Why is Esther here? I can't afford to be stuck in transition now, I have to do something! She is threatening Caroline. _Klaus forces himself with all his strength to complete the transition.

* * *

Damon feels really uncomfortable, not to say fearful, the earth seems to tremble, as a forecast to an earthquake. The moon reflects its bloodred light in the windows of the houses he passes. He increases his pace, something is very very wrong. It feels like ages before he reaches the Salvatore mansion. By now he is running at vampire speed.

Finally he reaches the front door and rushes inside. "Thank god you are here" he calls out when he notices Elena and Stefan, a second before he gets punched in the face and gets down. Ouch, this was starting to become a very nasty habit of his brother. "Stefan, what the hell.." he started saying, but Stefan had already left the house. Damon crawls back to his feet and speedwalks to the door. "Stefan, come back! Something's off! It is not safe outside!" But Stefan is nowhere to be seen.

Swearing under his breath and rubbing the painful jaw he turns around to Elena, who stands there with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Damon.." She breaks down and falls into his arms.

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Caroline asks nervously. "What do you want from me?" She is backing away as fast as she can. Then everything happens very fast. Eshter gets overthrown by a dark shadow which lunges at her with great speed. It is a wolf, a giant wolf. He is standing between Caroline and Eshter. His fur can only be described as dark silver, he is bigger than any wolf Caroline has ever seen, a lot bigger than Tyler was like in his wolf shape. His eyes aren't yellow like before, they are blue, like Klaus's and they ooze intelligence as they look straight in her eyes.

Esther screams "get away from him while you can"! Caroline answers coldly without taking her eyes of the wolf "I don't think so! It seems to me he is protecting me from you!"

Esther tries to reach Caroline again but a menacing growl from the wolf changes her mind. "Listen carefully, you don't understand! A great evil has awoken and is heading for Mystic Falls because of you Caroline! I don't want to kill you but you have to leave and never look back before it's too late!"

"It is already too late Esther". A voice so dark, yet so beautiful, sounded from behind them. Caroline held her breath and felt the hairs in her neck rising, She spun around and saw a breathtakingly gorgeous looking man, although creature seemed to be a better word. He was at least 7 feet tall, had blazing blue eyes, broad shoulders, a very muscular body and a face like an angel. "Who the hell are you?" Caroline yelled, now beyond fear. "Pleased to meet you my darling, I am Klaus's father. His real father, I might add. Not the pathetic man Esther chose to be married too!" With these words within the blink of an eye his eye-colour changes to the blackest shade of black and his face gets a demonic expression.

Caroline can't believe her eyes: This creature claiming to be Klaus's biological father looks indeed a lot like a Klaus-XL. Speaking about the latter she notices Klaus has transformed back to his human form, naked and confused looking. "You are my dad?" he says incredulous.

"Yes I am, indeed. My name is Sin, I am a hybrid like you, Klaus, just not vampire. I am half god, half werewolf." "Demon, you are half demon!" Esther squeals. "Don't listen to him, he is the devil himself, he will be the end of us all!"

"Now now", Sin looks amused, "is that a way to introduce your former lover?" Klaus hisses at Esther:¨Aren´t you supposed to be dead by the way?¨ ¨She is dead, don´t worry my son, after we have had our little family reunion I will send her right back to the underworld, where she just came from.¨ Sin says cheerfully.

Sins' hand plays with a few strands of her long blond hair: ¨you are still beautiful my treacherous witch¨. All of a sudden he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls so hard she falls against his broad chest. He whispers ominously in her ear: ¨I am really hurt that you never told our son about my existence.¨

Esther shudders both with fear and lust. She hates her own reaction, the effect he has on her after all those centuries. He looks so gorgeous, he hasn´t changed a bit since the first time ever she laid eyes on him.

_She is hiding in the woods, hiding from Mikael. He is drunk and violent and has hit her so hard she is afraid at least one of her ribs is broken. She has found the herbs she was looking for to kill the pain, but she is too scared to go home. He will be furious she ran away from him. She has to go though, Finn and Elijah are alone with him. She doubts Mikael will harm the boys but he is in such bad shape today she couldn´t vouch for it. Suddenly an unearthly heartwarming light shines through the trees. It seems to illuminate her desolate soul. A beautiful angelic looking man is standing in front of her, her pain is forgotten as she cries out: ¨Oh my god are you an angel? Did I die? Am I in heaven?¨ She faints. _

"I can feel you are still moved by my presence dear, I wish we had more time to catch up. But I am afraid it's time for you to return to the underworld!" His voice washes over them like a thunderstorm and the air feels electrical. "Sin, please don't corrupt our son any further, I am begging you!" Esther pleads. "You know damn well his corruption has had nothing to do with me!" Sin is outraged by her accusation. He tries to assault her but Esther vanishes before their very eyes into thin air.

"So... _dad_...what took you so long?" Klaus asked sarcastically while putting on a pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a V-neck. "I really could have used a caring father when I was a kid, but it is just a tiny bit too late for that, don't you think? I am not sure what good you are to me now".

"I have waited for more than 1000 years to finally meet you, my beautiful son, it was very hard for me. I will tell you everything in due time. First you need to compell the lovely lady here, make her forget all that happened tonight. Later we will talk."

"Wait a minute!" Caroline exclaims, ""Klaus, don't listen to him, you don't even know if he speaks the truth, I..." Klaus doesn't give her time to finish her sentence but grabs her arms, looks into her eyes with a burning stare: "Caroline, you will forget everything that happened since you left the Lockwood mansion. You went straight home and cried yourself to sleep". He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before he lets go of her.

"Believe me I would have come to you earlier if I could. Your mother had put a spell on me which I haven't been able to break until tonight. Something significant must have happened tonight, the balance of the universe somehow shifted and changed the pattern of Esthers spell. I have yet to find out what has caused this."

"You are not making sense, old man!" Klaus says arrogantly, now dressed and looking as self- assured as always. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" Sin sighs impatiently "Like I said before, my name is Sin, I was born in Sumeria, nowadays known as Irak, about 6000 years ago. I was worshipped by the ignorant people of Ur for centuries as a moon god. I am the son of Enlil and Ninlil, so basically they are your grandparents. I was born in the underworld. My father had to sacrifice 3 of his babies to the lord of the underworld in order for me to escape to the realms of the earth where I ruled the phases of the moon. Centuries had passed and I got really bored. I longed for new horizons, so I crossed the ocean and somehow I ended up in Mystic Falls."

* * *

_Caroline is running frantically. Everything is dark around her and she hasn't got a clue where she is. The darkness thickens and closes in on her. She runs out of breath and starts to panic._

_Suddenly she gets hit hard by something heavy from behind. Strong arms grab her and a warm hard body traps her against what feels lick a brick wall. She screams at the top of her lungs, terrified. She feels warm lips brushing her earlobe and a familiair voice whispers in her ear: "hush now my love, don't be frightened"._

_It's Klaus and strangely enough her fears subside at once. "Yield to me." He orders her with a husky voice. To her own surprise she obeys immediately and she stops fighting. He kisses her neck hungrily, she feels his stubble before his canines break her skin, his lips now sucking at her jugular vein, causing delicious shivers deep inside her body. _

_She should be scared to death, as she feels his werewolf poison entering her bloodstream. But instead she yearns for more and pushes her behind even closer to his body. His hands cup her breasts and he pushes back hard with his pelvis against her butt. _

_She feels his impressive erection through the fabric of her skirt and it makes her ache with desire. His hands are roughly pulling up her skirt, ripping her thong and without further warning he buries himself deep inside her. _

_He is so much bigger than any man she had before, she cannot suppress a squeak. He is filling her, stretching her, close to being painfull. It takes her only a short while to adjust to him, soon she begs him to thrust harder inside her. _

_She needs this so badly. He holds his wrist against her mouth, inviting her to bite him, which she does without hesitation. The fingers of his other hand ravish her nub and she feels her legs becoming too weak to support her. _

_Next thing she knows she is falling and she keeps on falling into the darkness."Never forget" is the last thing she hears before landing hard.._on her bed.

Caroline wakes up in a cold sweat with a terrible headache. She doesn't remember the erotic dream that has been hunting her all night and caused the hot dampness between her thighs. Instead the first memory that pops to her mind is Tyler and Hayley. Last night. Tylers bedroom. The bitch. The humiliation. She starts to cry. "How could he have done that to me?"

**Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews keep me inspired. Is it getting to weird for you guys or will you bear with me to find out more?  
**

**By the way I borrowed Sin from the ancient mythology of Mesopotamia. He was indeed the son of Enlil and Ninlil. I didn´t make this up. I am interested in mythology and when I read about this moongod Sin I thought he would make a suitable dad for Klaus. **


End file.
